Bombón
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: B - One-Shot Drabble: Al final se terminó por comer el bombón. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


-Vamos- lo alentó su tercera al mando, como por enésima vez ¡EN ELÚLTIMO MINUTO!

-Dije que no- volvió a negarse en peliblanco.

-Y yo dije que si- alzó la voz la Kurosaki, haciendo gala de su impaciencia generosamente heredara de su pelinaranja hermano.

-Dije que no y ahora que lo pienso ¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Una de tus locas admiradoras me encargó que te los trajera- comentó desinteresadamente.

-Y tu le dijiste que si y en cuanto se volteó comenzaste a comértelos- no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

-Si- asintió ella sonriendo alegremente.

-Eres terrible- suspiró el pobre capitán masajeando sus sienes.

-Pero me quieres igual- sonrió ella sentándose a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Instintivamente el puso sus manos en sus muslos.

-Supongo- dijo con resignación.

-Vamos, solo prueba uno... son deliciosos- pidió mostrándole la caja llena de bombones, o lo que antes lo era puesto que ahora tenía solo unos cinco o seis.

-No me gustan los dulces, Karin- repitió , ya se estaba enojando.

-¿Por mi?- pidió haciendo un puchero. El peliblanco suspiró y escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a su suerte, quien estaba seguro se encontraba riéndose de él en ese preciso momento. Pero no, estaba enojado, por lo que no le daría el gusto.

-Si no me hubieras insistido tanto quizás te hubiera dicho que si... pero ahora me molestaste así que no- respondió el peliblanco aún con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de ella, era tan cálido, y amaba el olor que toda ella llevaba, vainilla y caramelo. Inhaló profundamente y la sintió estremecerse, sonrió, le encantaba como se estremecía -Además, ¿no se supone que deberías estar caminando por las paredes furiosa por el descaro que tuvo esa chica de pedirte que le entregues chocolates a TÚ novio?- preguntó aún pegado a ella. Sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba con su suave risa.

-Eso es lo que TÚ harías, yo no soy celosa... porque solo me amas a mi- respondió con diversión mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca. Él rió y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en medio del nacimiento de sus senos.

-Es que odio ver como te comen con los ojos todos esos idiotas- se excusó llevando sus manos a sus omóplatos y atrayéndola para alcanzar más de su pecho y comenzó a succionar levemente, ella rió.

-Pobre niño- murmuró ella -Bésame- susurró. Él peliblanco sonrió y alzó la cabeza, uniendo su boca con la de ella. Karin pasó sus lengua entre sus labios de manera insinuante, él abrió la boca y sintió como ella dejaba algo en ella. Se separó, ella tenía una expresión victoriosa y sonrisa socarrona. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a lo que sea que tenía en la boca... chocolate y dulce de leche. Sonrió al tiempo que negaa con la cabeza, era increíble. Karin comenzó a reír, poco a poco su risa fue subiendo hasta que fueron estruendosas carcajadas.

-Eres imposible- comentó mirándola reír, posando sus manos nuevamente en sus muslos. ¿Como era posible que él se haya conseguido a esa belleza como novia? No lo sabía, pero si antes se había quejado de su suerte ahora retiraba sus palabras. La maldita era una juguetona que le dio a una diosa para que luego no se quejara de sus bromas, aunque también tenía que soportar las de esta.

-Ahora atrévete a decirme que no quieres otro bombón- lo retó. Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño pico.

-Si me lo das así, supongo que no podre quejarme- dijo con voz resignada. Ella sonrió.

-Vamos a tu habitación y te dejaré comerte el más grande- dijo con voz seductora en su oído.

-Como digas- susurró comenzando a esar su cuello mientras se ponía en pie, ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas.

Al final, terminó por comerse ese bombón... y se comería el segundo ahora mismo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Les gustó? Bueno este es el B y ahora les digo que publicaré una letra por día, a no ser que un día este súper inspirada y publique dos.

23:55. Justo a tiempo.

Dejen sus reviews.


End file.
